


Love on the Rocks

by Mersheeple



Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [45]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holiday, Post-War, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25595704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: The holiday was supposed to be fun, a way to spend time with the man she cared about. That was what she hoped for. It wasn't what she got...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Hearts&Cauldrons Prompts [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805746
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	Love on the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q_Drew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_Drew/gifts).



> Q, I love you. I hope this story makes you smile! <3

“You’re a pain in the arse Severus Snape!”

“And you are an Insufferable Know it All, Apprentice Granger!”

“Pathetic! You’ve used that before and it wasn’t particularly exciting the first time!” She snapped at him, glaring as he reached towards her.

“I am not walking over those fucking rocks just to visit the bloody lighthouse! For fuck’s sake Hermione, what is so exciting that we have to head there? Honestly?”

“I just wanted to show you something. It’s not too much to ask that…”

“Hermione, there are great big spiky fucking rocks! Why would I want to walk out there? Why can’t we just…fucking walk on the beach like a normal couple? Or even walk on those cliffs up there?”

“Look, I’m going to the fucking lighthouse. I don’t care any more if you don’t join me.” She walked away from him, stepping gingerly over the rocks and walking the path between the spikes, dodging them to stop her face from being scratched. This may not have been her greatest plan yet but damned if she was going to let him know that.

This holiday had been one bad decision after another. They should never have taken a holiday that took them somewhere they had never been before. She wanted to explore. He wanted to relax. Then she had heard about the lighthouse and had determined that they should go and see it. It was the only place where they could watch the sunset and have a chance to see the legendary Aurora de Morgana, a flash of purple or pink that was supposed to prove the existence of Morgana Le Fey’s treasure collection in a cave in the cliffs somewhere nearby. How it proved anything she didn’t know, but she had thought he would like to see something unusual that he had claimed would not exist.

She felt herself stumble on something, the tears in her eyes making every step a risk and she fell, landing badly, her hand being cut on a sharp rock and her ankle twisting badly. She swore loudly and winced in pain, her tears falling when she could not hold them back any longer.

A dark shape swooped down on her, carrying her to the bottom of the lighthouse, onto a solid flat piece of land as it laid her on her back. She knew he was furious with her. He hated flying like that these days, hadn’t done it since he left Hogwarts on the night of the Final Battle. He didn’t look at her face, rapidly siphoning the blood from her hand and healing her ankle before he screamed at her.

“What the hell were you thinking running away from me like that? I mean for Merlin’s sake Hermione you were hurt. It could have been a lot worse. What the hell were you thinking woman?” His hands were shaking and there was sweat running down his face as he made sure she was ok. Her shoulders shook and she took small gasping breaths as she desperately tried not to cry. He grabbed her ankle, stroking it gently and healing it as he did so. She looked at him and he finally looked in her eyes.

“Don’t do that to me again Hermione! I can’t watch you walk away again. Please, Merlin, don’t walk away from me. We can sort anything out…just don’t walk away from me. I can’t…I can’t lose you. I love you Hermione.” She looked at him in surprise. That was the first time he had said those words to her.

“You…what?” She was so proud of herself for her eloquent speech patterns usually but words escaped her.

“I love you.” She leaned up, pulling him towards her.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.” He leaned forward, touching her cheek with his lips and she moaned softly.

“Again.”

“I love you Hermione.” He whispered softly into her ear and she moaned, pulling his body over hers and kissing his lips as she whispered her own love to him.

And neither of them saw the Aurora de Morgana that night; all they saw was each other.


End file.
